


Jealous

by satoucandy



Category: Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: EBenji, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoucandy/pseuds/satoucandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【MI】【EBenji】Jealous(有肉慎入)http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMTM4NjU0ODUwOA==.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**  
Benji一向讨厌Ethan那套“我保护不了你，所以你最好不要卷进这件事里”的说辞，言语间都透露着一股他是什么易碎品的味道。Benji承认，在Lane绑在他身上的那颗炸弹还差几秒就要爆炸的时候他确实哭了，但那并不简简单单是因为恐惧死亡。还有更多的、更深的感情，那时候的Benji还不知道该如何对坐在他对面的那个男人开口。  
比起他在爱情上的畏首畏尾，Ethan显然要勇敢一些。Benji到今天都还记得，辛迪加任务结束的那天晚上，Ethan是怎样捏着他的肩膀，把他压在伦敦街角亲吻他的眼睛和嘴唇的。  
但这并不能成为他原谅Ethan在上次任务中和他吵架的理由。  
Benji知道那个恐怖组织有多危险，他们机警、残忍、多疑，每一道封锁线都像个鬼门关，一不留神可能就会被拖下车当场处决。可同样的，Benji也知道，他是在当时的情况下深入那个恐怖组织基地的唯一人选。  
Ethan和Benji为了这件事，在无线电频道里吵了整整两分钟，谁都不愿意让步。如果不是失去联系的Brandt和Jane及时上线，Benji可能会直接关掉无线电，拿起旁边的车钥匙就冲出去。危险并不能成为一个外勤特工躲在安全屋里的理由，更何况那时的Ethan身处险境，正在等待援兵。  
完成任务后回到安全屋的Ethan似乎也在为了Benji非要把自己置于险境的行为生气，没有搭理抬头看了他一眼发现他只是擦破了点皮便一句话都没说，低下头去捣鼓电脑的Benji。两个人之间诡异的气氛让Brandt浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，他揉了揉眉心，觉得这种低气压要是持续超过两个星期，说不定他会求Hunley把自己调回去做内勤。  
幸好Hunley及时地给了小组一周半的假期，Brandt立马和Luther一起躲去了纽约，顺便祈祷这对闹矛盾的小情侣能早日重修旧好，别再折磨无辜的小组其他成员了。  
假期结束的那天，Brandt回到IMF的总部报道，被告知有新的任务。让他意外的是，等他到达约好的碰头地点时，却发现这次参加任务的，算上他一共只有四个人——Benji不见了。而作为小队长的Ethan从会面到上飞机，自始至终都没有笑过。Brandt也不敢问他到底发生了什么事，只能趁着他不在，戳了戳Luther，问：“Benji呢？”  
“Ethan说Benji有点事，反正我也是技术人员，这次的任务难度不高，Benji不在应该没什么大问题。”  
“分手了？”Brandt嗅到了八卦的味道，“还是还在吵架？”  
“分手……应该不会。可能是还在吵架吧，你最好别再问这件事了，Ethan心情看起来不太好。”Luther建议道，“Benji的推特也好几天没有更新了。”  
Brandt挑起眉毛，撇了撇嘴，表示自己接受了好友诚挚的建议。  
飞机降落在柏林的泰格尔机场，这次的安全屋是个深蓝色的集装箱，上面用白色的涂料写着一家货运公司的名称。Ethan将任务计划用一个有半面墙那么大的屏幕投影了出来，上面列出了目标人物的资料、计划ABCD以及小组成员各自的分工。  
“Davidshirs是我们的第一站，现在收拾东西准备出发。Luther和Jane呆在车里，Brandt和我进去，看到目标后立刻行动。”  
Ethan利落地布置了任务，然后将那个用来读取U盘数据的电子屏重新推回了墙面上。他第一个换好了衣服，将车子开了过来停在安全屋的出口处，坐在驾驶座上等待其他三个人。他们这次只携带了三把手枪，六个弹匣，只是为了以防万一，并不打算在Davidshirs里就和那个军火商干上。车子停在距离Davidshirs大概两百米的地方，Ethan和Brandt下车，步行走向那家排了长队的酒吧。  
Brandt不知道Ethan用了什么方法，总之他们不用在队伍的最后浪费时间了。走进这家酒吧的门，预料中的疯狂的音乐和扭动的人群都没有出现，吧台的顶上吊着几盏橙黄色的灯，穿着白色衬衣打着漂亮的小领结的调酒师正在灯下摇晃着手里的摇壶。Brandt扫了一眼周围的桌子，目标人物没看到，倒是发现了个熟悉的背影。  
Ethan当然也看到了，他们原本是要走到吧台前点一杯随便什么酒喝，但是超级特工先生在看到那个背影后硬生生停住了步子，盯着那个他绝对不可能认错的后脑勺看了三秒，才一声不吭地又迈开了腿。  
“如果我没看错的话，那个人是Benji吧？”Brandt知道在任务过程中聊这种事可能不太合适，但是他没有错过Ethan刚才的表情，为了小组内部稳定，Brandt觉得自己非问不可，“他对面那位帅哥是谁？好像也有点眼熟。”  
经常出入CIA的Brandt觉得坐在Benji对面正和他谈笑风生两个人距离近到再靠近一点就可以亲上了的那个穿黑色西装的蓝眼睛男人非常眼熟，但Ethan不认识他。他们要了两杯龙舌兰，Ethan端起那一小杯酒，看着Benji的背影，仰头一饮而尽。像是心有灵犀似的，Benji突然转过头朝着吧台的方向看了一眼。他们头顶上那盏灯实在太亮了，Brandt有那么一瞬间想抢过路过的侍者手里的盘子遮住自己的脸。  
Ethan没有避开Benji的目光，他坐在高脚凳上，隔着大概七八米的距离，望着那双灰蓝色的眼睛。他本以为Benji会慌慌张张地转回身去，或者干脆站起来带着他对面的那位先生结账离开。但他的反应出乎Ethan的意料，在两个人的目光短暂地相交了不到一秒之后，Benji若无其事地环视了一圈酒吧，然后将视线重新放回了他的男伴身上。  
他没有半点惊慌的样子，目光轻巧地掠过了Ethan，冷漠得像是Ethan Hunt对他来说，只是个无关紧要的陌生人。这样的态度着实让身为男朋友的Ethan有些受伤，而Benji的下一个动作就像是火上浇油，如果不是Ethan任务的目标人物及时出现，Ethan可能会径直走过去，问Benji到底在这里干嘛。  
在Benji和他对面坐着的蓝眼睛男人接吻时，那个叫Frank的军火商推开了酒吧的大门。Ethan立刻收回了自己的目光，露出个笑脸和坐在他旁边的Brandt聊起了走私枪械的运费问题。难以想象这样的人物会偏好这种安静的地方，不过就算是在这个灯光暧昧音乐和缓的另类酒吧里，军火商也依旧会被Ethan和Brandt关于“一大笔买卖”的话题吸引。  
Ethan太过于投入，甚至没有注意到Benji和那个男人究竟是什么时候离开的。接下来的两天时间，他和小组的其他三个人忙于利用那天晚上在酒吧得到的情报寻找军火商背后的最大工的供应商，找到他后，Jane和Ethan成功混入那家私人会所内刺杀了那个印度人。  
任务成功完成的很顺利，他们决定在柏林短暂地停留两天，Jane去了商场，Luther在酒店里睡觉，Brandt去和CIA柏林分部的负责人不知道聊什么去了。Ethan站在房间的落地窗前，犹豫了几秒，还是拨通那串熟悉的号码。等待音刚刚响了三声，Benji就接了起来，他“喂”了一句，Ethan却突然不知道该说什么。  
“Ethan？”电话这端的沉默让Benji有些疑惑，他将手机短暂地从耳朵旁边拿开，看了一眼屏幕后才重新放回来，“Ethan，你听得见我说话吗？”  
“我听得到。”Ethan转了个身，放下手里的酒杯，背对着那扇被霓虹灯照亮的窗户，“我只是，想问问你还在不在柏林。”  
“我在。你在哪，我去找你。”  
Ethan报出了酒店的名字，他刚想问Benji需不需要自己来接，就听到Benji压低了嗓音像是在和旁边的谁说话。身为特工，Ethan没有错过回应Benji的男人那标准的美国口音。  
“我猜有人和你在一起？”  
“Ethan。”Benji的声音听起来有些无奈的味道在里面，Ethan不知道是不是自己刚才那句话的语气有什么不太对劲，“听着，我待会就到，你可以在房间里等我。”  
Ethan下楼时，住在他隔壁的一对年轻夫妇在电梯口附近撞上了一个看起来像是律师的男人。那些乱七八糟的法律文书散落了一地，Ethan也帮忙捡了几张，恰好电梯门开了，他匆匆将纸张塞进那位律师的怀里就离开了。  
酒店门口有一盏亮度适中的灯，足以让Ethan看清从驾驶座上走下来去帮Benji拿行李的男人就是那天在酒吧里和Benji举止亲密的那一位。他将Benji贴满贴纸的银灰色行李箱的拉杆把手递给Benji后，两个人在酒店门口拥抱了一下。Ethan没有出去，他站在大厅的那个根白色的柱子前，Benji走进旋转门才看到他。这次他没有像在酒吧时那样彻底地无视了Ethan，Benji拖着箱子一步一步走近自己的男朋友。在他犹豫着要不要先去牵对方的手时，Ethan接过了Benji那个看起来有点重的行李箱，一手拖着箱子，一手拖着Benji，头也不回地就往电梯口走。  
Benji的手被他捏的有点疼，但还是挺开心地转过身去又朝着门口的蓝眼睛男人挥了挥手。电梯打开时，那个拎着公文包的小律师抱着一厚沓子东西慌慌张张地从电梯里冲了出来，差点和Benji撞在一起。电梯门慢慢合上，Ethan似乎看见那个律师好像朝着送Benji来的那个男人的方向跑去了。但是他不能确定，毕竟前几天Benji还和那个人在酒吧昏暗的灯光里吻得难舍难分。  
Ethan把Benji的箱子和自己的一起立在墙边，Benji解开围巾，挂在一边的衣帽架上。他顺手把Ethan搭在沙发上的那条同一款式不同的颜色的也拿了过来，挂在了一起。Ethan拿了双拖鞋给他，他坐在沙发上换了鞋，没有起身，抬起头看着站在自己面前的Ethan，深深吸了一口气。  
“他是谁？”Ethan问出了那个Benji预料中的问题，Benji推了推架在鼻梁上的那副黑色的框架眼镜，回答道：“算不上是朋友。”  
“告诉我，Benji，他-是-谁。”Ethan当然不肯就这样跳过这个话题，Benji的含糊其辞实在令他产生了太多的猜想，“不要撒谎，我想知道他到底是谁。”  
“我不欠他什么。”Benji这次干脆答非所问，但他说这些时候，眼睛是看着Ethan的。Ethan不怀疑Benji跟他说的这些话的真实性，他只是想不通Benji在隐瞒什么。虽然他们在冷战，可是没有人说分手。接到任务通知的那天，Ethan在Benji的游戏房间里找到他，Benji却拒绝和他一起到柏林来。当时Benji话语间也全是遮遮掩掩，他说自己有点其他事要办，反正任务也不是很难，Luther会搞定的。Ethan当时以为他还在闹别扭，现在想想，Benji大概那时候就准备和那个人到柏林来了。  
“我看到你们接吻了。”Ethan觉得是时候把话说开了，“在酒吧里，你也看到我了，对吗？”  
“我的天，他不是我的男朋友。”Benji终于说了句Ethan想听的，“我确实看到你了，但……好吧，我看到了你了，可我和Jack没有接吻。”  
“所以他叫Jack？”  
“这就是你想和我说的？如果是这样的话，我想我得先走了，Hunt特工。”Benji看起来好像又生气了，他期待着今天能打破两人之间的冷战局面，却没想到Ethan根本不关心那个，“不用送我了，Jack会来接我的。”  
Benji发誓，他说那句话没有别的意思，除了Ethan和小组的三个人，他在柏林唯一认识的就是Jack。但Ethan解读出的意思显然不是这么简单，不然他也不会突然发怒，将Benji按在沙发上，不许他起来。  
Ethan的手压在Benji的肩膀上，弯下腰，取下他的眼镜，靠近他的脸。Benji被迫仰起头，他闻到了Ethan呼吸里掺杂的酒精味。看着那双灰绿色的眸子离自己越来越近，Benji像是受到了蛊惑似的，轻轻闭上了眼睛。他等待了两秒，期待中的吻并没有到来，Ethan压在他身上，恨不得把他压进沙发的靠背里，张开嘴狠狠地在他的颈侧咬了一口。  
“Ethan！”Benji疼得挣扎了一下，他发誓待会到床上去，他也要在Ethan的身上狠狠地咬几口。  
“Benji。”埋首在他颈窝的男人喊着他的名字，伸出舌头舔了舔那个没有流血的伤口。他亲亲吻着Benji颈部的皮肤，一直吻到锁骨中间那个可爱的凹陷。一股酥酥麻麻的感觉顺着Benji的脊骨爬升，他没出息地因为Ethan的几个吻就浑身燥热，想甩掉身上这件多余的外套和下面打底的衬衣。  
“Ethan，我们换个地方。”沙发实在不适合做爱，Benji看着面前这个大床，觉得不用简直是种浪费，“我腰不舒服，你先起来。”  
虽然不太情愿，但Ethan还是翻了个身挪到了旁边。他坐在沙发上没有动，看着Benji起身，走到床边，回头不好意思地看了他一眼后开始脱自己的衣服。  
先是那件深灰色的外套，接着是同色系的休闲裤和袜子。Benji穿着那件下摆勉强遮住半个屁股的衬衣，用手指摩擦着第一颗扣子，犹豫了一秒，解开了几颗扣子后俯下身子脱掉了那条白色的棉质内裤，丢到了一边的那堆衣服上。这是他从一个看起来好像挺靠谱的论坛上学到的，Benji希望这真的能给Ethan带来点新鲜感或者刺激。他是个保守的英国男人，别指望他会把自己绑个蝴蝶结当成圣诞礼物送给自己的男朋友。单单是这样，Benji就已经红了脸，这对他来说比什么都不穿还让他觉得不好意思。  
略微过量的酒精让Ethan的特工大脑的反应出现了那么零点几秒的延迟，他还在等着Benji脱最后一件衬衫，Benji却微微偏了偏脑袋，露出个不解混杂着一点失望的表情来。  
“Ethan你……”他咽了咽口水，有些难堪地用手挡住自己的下体，那对灰蓝色的瞳子看着还坐在沙发上的男友，“你不喜欢这样？”  
“如果你想听实话的话。”Ethan站起身，他和Benji只相距短短的几步，“你什么样子我都喜欢。”  
Ethan并不常说这样的情话，他勾起唇角微笑的样子把Benji傻傻地顶在了原地。迟缓地扇动了两下睫毛，Benji在Ethan的手臂搭上他的腰，嘴唇印上他的嘴唇后，才记得要闭上眼睛。  
这个吻带着些许龙舌兰的味道，也许还有伏特加，和Benji记忆中的其他与Ethan Hunt之间的亲吻都略微有些区别。Ethan的舌头轻易地就打开了Benji的齿关，钻进他的嘴巴里，强迫他的舌头和自己纠缠。Benji不擅长这个，向后缩着想要逃走，却被Ethan强硬地掐住颧骨，不得不接受这个对他来说过于激烈过于情色的吻。  
他被Ethan吻得气喘吁吁，觉得呼吸和理智都要一并被夺走了。Benji不知道是因为Ethan的接吻技巧实在太高超，单单贴着他的嘴唇就能把他吻到腿软，还是只要吻他的人是Ethan Hunt，他就可以为这个吻难以自持到下体充血勃起的地步。  
Ethan揽着他的腰的手从Benji的后腰下滑到了他的臀部，伸进了衬衣下面，揉捏着Benji的臀肉，还试着想将一根手指送进他的体内。没有润滑剂的帮助，这个动作的难度有点大。Benji怕疼，所以Ethan只是将指尖抵在他的穴口揉了两下就放弃了。收回手指，Ethan摸着Benji的大腿根部，两个人一起倒在了那张软软的床上。Ethan就着躺倒时的姿势，分开了Benji的双腿。  
Benji抓过一边的枕头蒙住了自己的脸，衬衫的纽扣被Ethan全部解开，露出乳首和柔软的腹部。他完全将刚才要咬Ethan几口的崇高理想抛到了脑后，毫无保留地向压在他身上的男人敞开了身体。  
Ethan用牙齿轻轻咬着Benji右边的乳首，留下湿漉漉的印记。他的手揉捏着Benji勃起的下体，前液把他的手弄得湿漉漉黏糊糊的。Benji咬着枕头红了眼角，却就是不肯叫出声来。在Ethan含住他的阴茎时他才泄露出两声闷闷的呻吟，手指紧紧地抓着那个讨厌的枕头，直到Ethan把它从他的手里抽出去。  
“不怕闷死吗？”Ethan有点好笑地看着眼泪汪汪地望着他的Benji，Benji有双非常漂亮的眼睛，那些透明的液体被灰蓝色的瞳仁衬得像是下一秒就会落下来。  
Benji不想理他，反而惦记着那个枕头。Ethan抬手就把床上多余的枕头全都扔到了地上。没有枕头遮羞的Benji干脆翻了个身，脱掉衬衣后撅起屁股，把自己的脸埋进了被子里。Ethan从床头的柜子里找到了安全套和润滑剂，他没着急打开它们，而是先俯身亲了亲Benji的腰。  
Benji被Ethan弄得有点痒，他扭了扭腰，却感觉到有凉凉的东西顺着臀缝流了下来。Ethan一手拿着润滑剂，一手分开Benji的两片臀肉，将润滑剂淋在了他臀间。透明冰凉的液体刺激得Benji忍不住颤抖了一下，他还没来得及适应那些润滑剂，Ethan就在它们的帮助下往Benji的体内送进了一根手指。  
Benji及时地咬住了被子，才把丢脸的声音吞了回去。他是那种平时有多吵，在床上就有多安静的人。好在Ethan也配合他，从来不会非要让他叫出声来。不过今天的Ethan有些反常，他一边扩张着Benji的后穴，一边又问起了他关于Jack的事。  
“你和他除了接吻，还做过别的吗？”  
“我的天，Ethan，你看到的只是借位，你能不能别执着这个，专心做爱？”  
“我不能，Benji。”Ethan的手指擦过那个点，Benj猛地抓紧了身下的被子，几乎要咬破自己的嘴唇，“你是我的男朋友。”  
“显然……如此。”Benji艰难地挤出一句不带呻吟的话，他不能再和Ethan说更多了， 这说不定是Ethan的什么阴谋，引导着他说话，这样他就没办法压抑自己的叫床声了。  
“你只属于我。”Ethan抽出自己的手指，打开了一个新的安全套。他的阴茎抵在Benji的穴口，撑开穴口的褶皱，把自己送进了Benji温暖的体内。Ethan俯下身子，在Benji的后颈上、脊骨上吮出一个个显眼的吻痕。  
Benji闷闷的呻吟声从Ethan开始抽插起就没有断过，Ethan太熟悉他的身体，故意在Benji高潮即将来临的时候慢下动作。他在Benji耳边一次又一次地重复那句“你只属于我”，直到Benji回应他：“我只属于你，Ethan，你也只属于我。”  
因为第二天早上还要赶飞机的缘故，Ethan那晚只用了两个安全套。倒是Benji，把被子弄得一塌糊涂，所以他们不得不深更半夜地叫客房服务来更换了被套。  
**  
Luther和Jane坐另外一趟航班，到澳大利亚去执行一个新任务。Brandt一个人在约好的地点等着Ethan，后者心情颇好地拖着行李箱比预定的时间早了二十分钟出现在了机场。由于实在来得有点早，还不能办理乘机手续，他们只能站在一边等。  
“Ethan，你还记得和Benji一起出现在柏林酒吧的那个男人吗？”Brandt问。  
Ethan点了点头，不过他只知道对方叫Jack。不管Ethan在床上怎么欺负Benji，他除了惨兮兮地看着Ethan掉两滴眼泪，用软软的英国腔说“求你”外，关于那个Jack的事，死都不肯说半句。  
“这个算是部门机密了，但是为了我们小组的稳定发展，我还是决定告诉你。”Brandt神秘兮兮，一本正经地压低了声音，“那是Jack Ryan，CIA的新王牌，对外执行的所有任务的内容都是顶级机密。”  
“CIA？”Ethan挑了挑眉，看来Benji这次是陪着这位新王牌先生来柏林任务的。虽然不知道是什么任务非得让他们两个人扮成情侣，但是CIA这样随便就从IMF调人过去用，恐怕不太符合规定。  
Brandt接了个电话，回来的时候已经到了办理乘机手续的时间。Ethan抬起手腕看了看表，然后往另外一个方向看了一眼后刚迈开步子，Brandt立马叫住了他。  
“你干嘛去？”  
“找人。”  
“找谁？”Brandt不记得他们还有同伴。  
“Benji。”Ethan回答道，他说完这句，才想起来自己有件很重要的事忘记告诉Brandt了，“抱歉，Brandt，你得一个人回特区了。”  
“为什么？！”  
“因为。”Ethan朝着Benji挥了挥手，帮助他确定自己的方位，“我要和Benji去一趟伦敦。”  
END  
番外1  
酒吧内。  
Jack：Benji你很紧张？别担心，我们这次的任务万无一失。  
Benji：不不不，Jack，我不担心这个。  
Jack：可是你的手快把杯子都捏碎了。是哪里不舒服？还是？  
Benji：其实……是因为我看到了个熟人。  
Jack：谁？  
Benji：我男朋友。  
Jack：什么？！

番外2 狼宝特供皮蛋渣  
Mike Ross第一次出差就是到柏林，好在他做旅游代理的男朋友Jack Ryan正好在柏林有点事，他们就约好在机场见面。等到了柏林，他们分别住在客户提供的两家不同的酒点，Mike忙得晕头转向，把Jack冷落在旁边三四天。他以为Jack会生气，却没想到对方听说他忙完了，立刻主动来他住的酒点，接他一起去吃饭。  
“你和客户的会面怎么样？”Mike要把要送给客户的文件放在了后座上，他坐在副驾驶位，和Jack闲聊，“我手里的这个案子有点难办，我可能还要来柏林一趟。”  
“事情完成的挺顺利的。”Jack想起那个一脸性冷淡的最后死在了自家浴缸里的“客户”，“你还和我一起回去吗？”  
“是啊，你不是要去伦敦看你表哥？”Mike看了看手机，“票是明天早上的，我们今晚得早点睡。”  
“没问题，我明早来接你。”  
不解风情的特工Jack Ryan，对早睡这种事情，从来都没有异议。

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的写的很烂我自重…………  
> 我爱JR啊自己给自己做内勤技术的可怜娃娃，可惜没有第二部了……


End file.
